


The Things Adults Do

by JohnnyMueller



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Comfort Sex, Cowgirl Position, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotica, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Kissing, Making Out, POV Second Person, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller
Summary: Your idol girlfriend comes home late, crying and despondant about her appearence. You comfort her the best way you can.





	The Things Adults Do

You open your eyes a little as you hear your apartment door open. You try to remember why Konomi would be coming so late, but then recall that she had a night shoot going on, so it wasn’t that surprising. You roll back onto your back, closing your eyes.

For a moment, you don’t hear any noise until the door closes. Konomi’s footsteps are slow as she walks across the apartment, reaching the bathroom and turning on the lights before stopping in there. For what seems like forever, you don’t hear anything except your own breathing and the city life outside. Eventually, something different reaches your ears and you sit up, trying to figure out what it is. As you focus, you hear what sounds like crying from the bathroom.

“Shit,” you mutter under your breath. This isn’t the first time Konomi has come home and immediately gone crying into the bathroom, but it still hurts every time it happens. You sit up and walk out of your bedroom, knocking on the bathroom door. “Konomi? Can I come in?”

For a minute, the crying stops but there isn’t any other noise coming from the room. Eventually, you hear a slight “OK” from the room. You turn the doorknob and open the door to see Konomi sitting on the floor. Her eyes are red and tears are still streaming down her face.

“Sweetie…” You immediately go down and hold her close to your body. You’ve only been dating for four months, but your heart breaks when you see her like this. Konomi is the most amazing person you’ve ever met: smart, kind, strong, beautiful, and most of all containing a brightness that you could never imagine.

It was that brightness that first attracted you. You were leaving your store from a bookstore when you noticed an idol concert being performed in front of it. Normally, those kinds of events didn’t interest you, but since it was so close to your workplace, you decided to see some of it.

The girls performing in it were all doing a good job singing and dancing, but for some reason you couldn’t keep your eyes away from the brown-haired girl with the braid off to the side. She looked like a child but the way she moved and looked seemed more mature than her apparent age. And when she gave a solo performance, her voice was full of so much sorrow and hope that it shook you, singing about distant love and unanswered feelings. It tapped into all of your similar feelings that you could only dream of meeting her.

Imagine your surprise then when you did run into her at your local supermarket. She was probably suspicious of you when you tried your best to start a conversation, but you must’ve said enough to make her comfortable enough to meet with you in the future until you developed a comfortable friendship that turned into a relationship. You had to keep it on the downlow, though; not only could it possibly threaten her career as an idol, but the apparent difference between you two (in reality, you were only three years older than her) could result in anything ranging from stares to police contact. You didn’t care, though; you’d walk through fire just to be able to wake up next to her smile every day.

Now, it’s gone, replaced with those tears and despondent look. “What happened, sweetie?”

She cries for a few moments more before trying to speak. “Th-They kept talking about me- calling me underdeveloped and a child- saying that I wouldn’t even know what to do if a guy whipped his dick in front of me.” You notice an undercurrent of anger in her voice as she goes forward. “I told the producer about it and he got them fired, but… no matter where I am, they’re always there, saying those things. They look different, but they say the same things.” Her stream of tears comes back as she slumps against you, making your grasp tighten around her. You try your best to comfort her, combing her messy hair and kissing the top of her head, but it doesn’t seem to be doing anything.

“You wanna go to bed?” Konomi nods her head slowly against your chest, so you take her into your arms and go back to your bedroom, gently laying her on the mattress and pulling the blankets over you both. You continue to cuddle against her, nuzzling your nose against the top of her head. Eventually, the tears subside, but she doesn’t seem all that comfortable. “Hey, Konomi, why are you still an idol even… even if you know people are going to say those kinds of things to you?”

She looks up at you with hazy red eyes; you’re not sure if she’s thinking or pleading. “People have said those kinds of things all my life, so it wouldn’t make any difference what I was doing… but I still do this because I want to see how brave I am. I want to inspire others, make their days better. Plus, if I wasn’t doing this… I wouldn’t have met you.” The smile comes back to her face, that soft yet ever-brightening smile that makes your heart warm up.

You lean forward and gently kiss her on the lips. “And I wouldn’t be able to do this.” The two of you continue to kiss each other, your faces the site of pleasure and joy. You even kiss and bite Konomi’s neck, licking it until she begins to giggle.

“H-Hey, people will see that!”

“You can always cover it up. But if you don’t want it to be seen…” You give her a mischievous grin as you take off her shirt and lower your head to kiss her small breasts. Her giggling turns into moans as you suck at her nipples, giving them all of the oral affection they could ever want. Your mouth moves down to her tummy, kissing it and licking at her belly button. All the while, you slowly play with your cock, stiffing in your pants.

Konomi whines and moans below you, trying her best to speak but finding it hard. “H-Hey… you wanna do it tonight? We haven’t done it in a while and I’m really horny, and with everything going on, I could use some…” Her face gave that adorable blush that you loved to see, even if you were afraid of what would happen if you said anything. “Stress relief.”

You pulled yourself back up to get face level with Konomi. “You wanna be on top?” After she nods her head, you roll the two of you over so that Konomi is laying on your chest, her shining face looking down at you. Konomi gets herself up so that she’s straddling your waist as she takes off her skirt and panties, revealing the shaved-bare slit underneath. On another day, you would have eaten her out and tasted the sweet nectar from inside her, but today you can settle with pounding her until she’s unable to walk tomorrow.

You grab hold of your cock and move it until it’s right under her cunt, some of its fluids dripping onto your dickhead and mixing with your precum. “You ready?”

Konomi’s smile is a little shaky right over you, but it’s still there. “Yeah.” With that, she slowly places her body onto yours, letting your cock pass through her pussylips. She lets out a few moans as she tries to get all of it into her, but as per usual, an inch or two is still sticking out. “Sorry, sweetie.”

“It’s fine,” you say gently as you start to bounce her up and down and she matches your tempo, alternatively moaning and giggling riding your cock. She leans forward to kiss your chest, returning a favor from earlier by licking your nipples as you hold her closer to you. Your cock keeps thrusting in and out of her tiny body, trying its best to not damage her from too much force.

“Mmm… I need more.” You raise an eyebrow but fulfill your request, taking a hold of her thighs and slamming her body onto your cock harder and faster. You receive a response of screaming as Konomi’s body tries its best to keep up with you. “Gods, you’re so fucking… hard it drives me fucking crazy! I just wanna lie in bed with you all day and get fucking filled with your cum!” Konomi’s eyes have turned ravenous as she looks straight at you, desiring every part of energy that you can give her. “I don’t care if it knocks me up; I want you to cum in me. I want our fuckfluids to mix. Do it, sweetie; fill your precious darling.” She leans up as much as she can and kisses your chin as you feel yourself at the breaking point.

Eventually, something proves to be too much, whether it be how tight her body is or how amazing she looks as she tries her best to stay up, but it comes to an end as you blow your load into her body, holding her tightly to make sure that none of your cum leaves. Konomi comes a few seconds after you, her howl of pleasure tightening up her throat until nothing comes out as she spasms next to you.

After a few moments of brain-melting ecstasy, your bodies relax and flop next to each other, trying to get your breathing rhythms back to order. You look down at Konomi, eyes closed yet still softly smiling as she lies on your chest. You smile and lean down to kiss the top of her head. “I love you, sweetie.” She lets out a murmur of agreement as she drifts off to sleep, holding onto you as tightly as she can. You decide to close your eyes yourself, hopeful for whatever the next day may bring.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write a fic for you, you can put in a request [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection).


End file.
